This invention relates generally to light-emitting devices and apparatus; more specifically, it concerns light-transmitting enhancement in relation to installation or mounting of such devices, to overcome prior problems and difficulties.
In the past, and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,330, lens caps have been installed to extend about and across the forward ends of diodes and LEDS. Such caps were provided with serrations and ribs to provide walls that refracted light from the diode, in an effort to provide increased luminosity of local areas of the cap; however, light transmitted sidewardly from the diode was not efficiently captured to be re-transmitted forwardly; also, such caps added to the overall structure needed to mount the diode.
There is need for means to efficiently capture light transmitted sidewardly from the sides of LEDs and to retransmit such light forwardly for enhancement, luminosity. Also, there is need to arrange light transmission from the diode so as to enlarge the perceived size of the diode.